


Aching Soul

by flirtily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kylo hates life, poe is reader's fiance, rey and kylo are buddies :)), whats fucking new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtily/pseuds/flirtily
Summary: "Word was, a girl with your name had moved up to Naboo and was set to marry hot shot Poe Dameron. He couldn’t blame you, he told himself. You were a pipe dream. Something the old him could never have. Even with his new persona, he definitely couldn’t have you now. However, he still wanted to see you one last time.Just one last time.And here you were."A Great Gatsby inspired tale in which Kylo falls in love with you all over again. Unfortunately, Kylo's ties to his business and your soon to be marriage drive a wedge between that love. Despite that, when Kylo loves, he loves hard.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 31





	1. Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! long hiatus its been! i’m back and i have so many ideas i’m so excited to write and share with y’all! this is loosely based around the novel the great gatsby by f. scott fitzgerald, and i do mean loosely. hope you stick around for the ride :))) 
> 
> i also upload these chapters to tumblr about 24hrs in advance so feel free to give me a follow ;) at kyloathing.tumblr.com also feel free to message me there with questions about the story or requests for oneshots!

Mustafar and Naboo were two sides of the same money hungry coin. The latter neighborhood being where old money is hoarded and even older men lie, cheat, and steal to keep it. Mustafar was new money, but of course, there is no other way to accrue money. It was just a different set of people lying, cheating, and stealing to establish themselves. Working for what you want is a sham. At least that’s what Kylo thought. 

He only made it into Mustafar because some old man saw potential in him. Everyone always thought he had so much potential, even in his childhood. Funny how this potential only caught up with him once he fell into the shady dealings of the First Order. The First Order, run by Mr. Snoke (a man who’s first name he still had yet to learn, even after all this time) was a booming railroad business. If anyone wanted to get any cargo into the city, they had to go through him personally. Snoke recruited Kylo after his time in the war and brought him on as hired muscle. It didn’t take long for Kylo to figure out what the real business was. For a fee, the mafia could transport all the illegal shit they wanted. When Kylo didn’t turn tail and run, Snoke slowly but surely brought him up in the ranks. With his strength and intimidating stature, it was no wonder he excelled in his career. Officially, he was a First Order accountant. Unofficially? He beat the shit out of anyone who dared take notice of the contraband loaded onto the locomotive. 

Did he love it? Of course not. Driving across town to toss evidence of his ‘meetings’ gets old. Hurting people grew tiring. Either way, it didn’t matter what he thought. It paid the bills. It got him his gigantic mansion and sleek black Rolls Royce. 

What he _really_ hated were the parties Snoke insisted on throwing every week. “We hide in plain sight. Invite the people into our homes, show them we’re to be trusted. Who would speak against us then?” He’d say. Kylo didn’t care. He only ever showed up in the off chance he’d see _you_. 

The party was in full swing. A live band was creating a ruckus at the bottom of the staircase as a sea of people were all gathered on the floor dancing their hearts out. On the patio, people were jumping into the pool, whether they were dressed for a dip or not. Champagne went around on platters and everyone was delighted. 

All except Kylo. 

Snoke commanded him to show his face for at least a few moments before retreating into whatever hole he normally runs off to. Dressed in his sleek black suit, he set off to do just that. He shook some hands, danced with a few women who were too drunk to remember the man they came with, and even entertained a drink or two himself. That’s when the noise became too much. He was done. 

Like all days when the party became overwhelming, he moved into the library that he had strategically locked before hand. He didn’t want anyone interloping in his space. Not again. He sat on the cushy brown leather armchair he had practically morphed to his body. He had never seen Snoke even walk into the library. The man just liked to horde books. And books he certainly had. It seemed as if each of the four walls were stacked high with bookshelves, not an empty space in sight. Everything from Shakespeare to Freud. Some nights Kylo spent in here he would read, but nights like tonight it was just too damned loud. He just wanted to clear his head. 

All thoughts of that were dashed when the doorknob turned and in came a woman. For a moment he was too agitated to process, but his brow softened when his honey brown eyes glided across your features. Then, down to the shapeless deep blue dress you wore. It was adorned with beds that were gorgeous as they twinkled under the lights. However, nothing compared to the beauty of the woman standing in front of him. 

Word was, a girl with your name had moved up to Naboo and was set to marry hot shot Poe Dameron. He couldn’t blame you, he told himself. You were a pipe dream. Something the old him could never have. Even with his new persona, he definitely couldn’t have you now. However, he still wanted to see you one last time.

Just one last time. 

And here you were. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m looking for my friend.” Your voice is soft and lilting just like it was all those years ago. 

You begin to turn on your heel and he blurts out “No! Don’t go.” Your brow furrows in confusion and your head tilts slightly to the right. God, you still made that same face. 

“I was wondering…have we met before?” He lied on the spot. He knew the answer to that question. He knew it all too well. 

For a moment, your brow scrunches up in thought. “No, I don’t think we have. Well, I’m _sure_ we haven’t.” You decided with conviction. “I would know if I met _the_ Kylo Ren.” You chuckle softly and he does too to make you feel welcome. “But it’s funny, I was thinking you look familiar, too!” 

_Wonder why,_ he thought. 

You introduced yourself, though it was unneeded. He had practically said your name in his sleep years ago. “This your first time at a First Order party?” He asked, attempting to make conversation. Anything to keep you from walking out if his life just that fast again. 

“Yes, actually. My friend got an invite from a friend of a friend.” 

“What friend?” Kylo asked with genuine interest. He’d have them personally invited next time in the hopes that you’d come along once again. 

“A girl named Rey. I think she’s mentioned she’s familiar with you.” 

If there was a higher power, it surely took pity on him tonight. Rey was one of his only genuine friends. Everyone through the business was only kind to him to avoid ending up in a ditch. Rey knew you. Maybe he could convince her to let you meet him again? 

He forgets to respond when you pass the threshold of the library door. He thinks your making your way to his arms before you turn toward the bookshelf. Your fingers dance on the edge of the book _Tender Buttons_ by Gertrude Stein. He’d read it once and to Kylo the book was just the work of a woman who wanted to see how many vaguely related words she could string together until she had a poem. He didn’t understand it. 

“I love this book of poems.” You mused. “A lot of people don’t get what she’s saying. They think it’s stupid, but I think those people are just too used to reading the words of men. It’s the world as she sees it and it’s deeply empowering.” You fall silent and make a line through the dust on the spine with your nail. “Have you read it?” You suddenly ask. 

“Just once.” He cleared his throat. “And I wholeheartedly agree with you. She, uh, certainly redefines the way poetry is meant to be read.” It was just short of obviously a lie, but you only laughed. Then, you sat. 

For what felt like an eternity he spoke to you. About literature, the war, politics. He was content just listening to you speak. His heart skipped a beat whenever your eyes met his. 

“This is the only stimulating conversation I’ve had all night.” You laughed and Kylo let out a genuine chuckle right alongside you. “Most men out there wouldn’t care to listen to a woman go on and on about her intellectual endeavors like this. You are certainly an enigma, Kylo Ren.” It was a lighthearted joke, but it made him angry. You deserved to be listened to. You had always been the smarter out of the two and he was content with that. If you were his, he would listen to every thought you ever had and hang onto every word. 

It seemed like you wanted to say something more, but at that very second, Rey walked in. “Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” The brunette exclaimed. Once she catches sight of your company, she looks up and nods in greeting. “Evening, Kylo. Hope all is well.”

“Evening.” He says out of reflex.

“Well, come on. We have to get you back to Poe.” Rey reminds you. 

Kylo’s world stops. He doesn’t even respond when you bid him goodnight. 

_Poe_. That’s when it all came crashing down. He was just playing pretend. That conversation was all a game of pretend. Pretending he was interested in that shitty book of poems. Pretending he could have you. Pretending he was Kylo Ren. Pretending he was happy. 

That’s all his life was. Playing pretend. 


	2. Tea & Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants any excuse to see you again, so he convinces Rey to bring you over for afternoon tea.

For three days Kylo told himself you were unattainable. Your heart was already promised to another. He wouldn’t get to kiss you the way he wanted. To touch you. To feel you.

Even so, you were all that plagued is mind. 

For three long days, seventy-two agonizing hours, he had thought about taking Poe’s place. Keeping you all to himself.

What was he even saying? You had only had one conversation in the last almost two decades. He needed to see you again and he knew just who would orchestrate that for him. 

“Hello?” Rey spoke, voice gritty from having been abruptly woken. 

Kylo cleared his throat and immediately Rey knew who it was. Her eyes rolled yet somehow it was a palpable action on the other side of the phone. Opting to skip small talk, Kylo jumps right into his proposition. “How do you feel about lunch this afternoon?” 

The line was silent and then a bit of shuffling was heard. “Kylo, it’s 7 AM.”

“I rise early.” Was the only explanation he gave. Truthfully, he couldn’t hold in his anticipation any longer. The faster he brown nosed Rey, the faster he could get to you. 

She sighed, but ultimately relented. “Fine. As long as you never call me this early ever again.” The phone clinked down onto the cradle. 

Just like that, Kylo and Rey were out on the highway on the sunny early Fall day. It was just warm enough to leave the top down on the Rolls Royce and the pair drove in comfortable silence, wind whipping past their faces. It wasn’t until the car was stopped at a stoplight did Rey speak up. “So...” Her mouth twists in thought, as if she were carefully plotting her next words. “When are you going back home to visit the family?” 

Family. He could’ve scoffed at the word. Family  _ loved  _ each other. They loved him enough to ship him off to Oxford with his uncle. No calls, no letters. He was only home a week when he got summoned by the draft. That was the only time they seemed to care. It didn’t matter. By the time he was discharged, he had changed his name. He had become someone new. 

“This whole Kylo Ren charade has to be getting old. How many of the people you surround yourself with even know your real name?” She asked. 

It was just like Rey to say something like that. She was an orphaned teenage girl when Leia practically latched her onto her bosom. The only reason she had left the nest was to get one of those clerical jobs only women in the city could get. Rey was their prized child. They were  _ proud  _ of her. Of course she could boast their love. Of course she wanted to carry  _ their  _ name. Solo. 

“I’m not that person anymore.” 

The wind increased in volume as the car increased in speed. Silence once again crept up on them, but this time more tension filled. Luckily for them both, they were soon pulling up in the restaurants parking lot. 

It was a swanky little place, often occupied by Kylo’s associates and other shady characters. The only reason he had picked the place was because the owners gave the people in the business a fifty percent discount and they made a damn good steak. 

Food was ordered and they edged into that small talk Kylo hated. Rey told of her office gossip and the like. He feigned interest to the best of his ability. 

“So really,” Rey asked between a bite of potato salad. “Why did you invite me out? You aren’t the ‘let’s get together and catch up’ type.” 

He was very transparent and he hated it. Rey knew him too well. Probably all that time she spent with his mother. 

“That girl from the party, you’re friends, yes? What do you know about her?” 

For only a second Rey is puzzled. The night was admittedly a blur. There were so many people, so many names being passed around. Then, she remembered how you had droned on about your conversation with Kylo and how fascinating you thought he was. “What in particular?” 

The question tripped him up. What was an articulate way to say any and everything? He wanted to know what designer you liked most. What perfume you wore. What he could do to make you happy. 

“She’s engaged.” He says simply. 

Rey hums in understanding. That’s what the hoopla was about. He’d taken interest in you, maybe even beyond friendship. What he  _ didn’t  _ know was Leia had often spoke of her disappointment in your moving. The woman had hoped once Kylo returned from his studies the two of you would be wed. Knowing this, against her better judgement she decides to give him the full details of your relationship. “They’re to be married soon. No date yet. Poe doesn’t want press storming the venue.” 

Oh how Kylo couldn’t stand that pompous asshole. He’s just some hot shot pilot that’s fronting the new airplane manufacturing company, _ The Resistance _ . Snoke hated them because he feared if air travel became recreational, it would bite into business. Kylo hated him because he walked around and spoke like he owned the city.

“But — and this conversation does not leave this table, you understand? — Her husband steps out on her. She knows, of course. She won’t tell me who it is, but I’ve seen love letters addressed to him from a mysterious ‘ _ F’ _ . Maybe a Felicity? Francesca? Anyways, she’s alright with it. It was always a marriage to keep up appearances. They’d been together for a few years, it only made sense.” Rey explained. 

_ He  _ was stepping out on you? Why in the world would you stand for that? You deserved so so much better! He’d love you with all his heart, cherish you even. Why did that asshole have to place a ring on your finger first?

“What of it?” She could tell he was plotting something, but what exactly? 

“I thought she was interesting. I’d like to have tea with her. Friday afternoon.” His question sounded more like a demand, as was his nature.  _ The  _ Kylo Ren didn’t ask for things. Rey was clearly wrestling with the idea in her mind. Unsure whether she should open up the door for him to reenter her life. “Rey, I pay your fucking rent! You won’t do one little fucking — “ 

“Calm down.” She cut him off before he could transition into a full temper tantrum. “We’ll be at your house at 3 PM.” He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Rey spoke again. “On the one condition that you’re completely honest with her.” Her voice lowers. “ None of this Kylo Ren bullshit. Use your  _ real  _ name.” 

The  _ truth _ ? That terrified him. What if you didn’t feel the same about Ben Solo? Even worse, what if you shun him for lying to you? It was only a small lie. A one time lie. He would make it up. He —

“Alright.” He said in spite of his inner monologue.

Maybe we can finally make use of that porcelain tea set you own.” 

* * *

The work week came and went and somehow the fear in the pit of his stomach hadn’t relented. That Friday afternoon reluctantly Snoke let him leave early because he expressed he had ‘prior engagements’. 

So, here he was running around his home ensuring everything was in pristine condition for you. His wait staff had already prepared the tea cakes and laid them out on ornate doilies as well as polishing the tea set so one’s reflection could be seen. 

He nearly jumped when he heard the gate buzz. He sat at the small circular mahogany table in the sun room and cleared his mind. All trace of worry washed from his face. He called for the sugar and cream to be brought in alongside the tea as the two women waltzed into the sun room, accompanied by a sweet older butler. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to you. The shape of your jaw, down to the pearls that hung at your neck, down further to the peach ruffled tea dress you dawned, and finally resting on the simple brown heels you wore. Rey saw how closely he eyed you, but you were none the wiser. 

“Oh, Mister Ren thank you so much for allowing Rey to bring me along for tea.” You smiled with delight. “Hopefully, I don’t just talk your ear off this meeting as well.” 

Kylo smiled softly. “It’s wonderful to have you. Please, sit.” He moved quickly to pull out both your and Rey’s chair. 

“Cream and sugar?” 

Two full hours after your arrival and everyone was chatting and laughing. Even broody Kylo managed a chuckle here and there. However, Rey’s patience was growing thin. He had agreed to be truthful with you. Still, he had yet to explain his circumstances to you. 

Rey kicked him under the table, which fills Kylo with rage. “My apologies.” She squinted at him, trying to convey her threat. 

Kylo rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks. Above all he just didn’t want to disappoint you. He downed the rest of his cup of tea, before lowly saying your name. Your eyes lit up as you took in his expression. He appeared as cool as ever. “I haven’t been — ” 

He was cut off by one of his servant’s peeking their head in. “Miss Solo, phone for you.” Rey nods, and strides off toward the rotary phone in the next room over. 

You seemed to entirely forget he had spoken before and marveled at the garden visible through the window to the left of the table. All bushes of blood red roses looked after meticulously. “You certainly keep a beautiful home Mister Ren.” You beamed. 

He winced as you continued to address him with an honorific. It felt too impartial. He would tear up the entire garden of roses for you if it meant you’d call him  _ darling _ like you used to when you were younger. When he was still Ben. 

“Thank you.” A hint of a smile tugged at his plush lips, but nothing you’d notice without staring and you certainly couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye. “I hope your fiancé has no problem with me keeping your company.” 

Your head cocked to the side in confusion, as if you couldn’t fathom why your husband would be concerned. In an instant your smile was back, but much more forced this time. “Oh no, Poe is off gallivanting with some colleagues. He’s glad I’m getting out these days.”  _ Colleagues _ . You knew exactly where he was. With his secret lover somewhere outside of town. Finn, you believed his name was. You were happy for him and didn’t want him to be forced to reveal his carefully guarded secret to an unforgiving, intolerant world. Nonetheless, knowing he would never love you left a pit in your stomach. You were a pretty thing meant to make him look full. Like an umbrella in a Mai Tai. Like flowers in a vase. Easily replaceable. 

Kylo Ren was so beautiful. His messy, yet effortlessly beautiful shoulder length coal colored hair. Those honey brown pools in his eyes that you wish you had the gall to meet. The moles and freckles that dotted his skin were like constellations you desperately wanted to map. You wondered if he had any in spots you couldn’t see with this much clothing covering his body. More importantly, he held no binds to any woman, or man for that matter, and he was  _ here _ . He was here and he felt so familiar. 

“You seem to be awful interested in my husband.” You began, hoping to steer the conversation away from Poe and bait Kylo into spilling about his romantic life. “You have a lady, Mister Ren?” You batted your eyelashes and leaned across the table, appearing far more interested now. 

He couldn’t help but scoff at your words. Women threw themselves at him. Sure he may have entertained a few with drinks and sweet talk, maybe even gave them some late night loving, but nothing had ever gotten farther than that. “Haven’t had the pleasure of meeting someone as sweet as yourself.” He modestly flirted, his ears becoming dotted with color. “And Kylo is just fine, doll.” 

You nodded eagerly, letting his name dance along your tongue to test it. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything further. At least it seemed you didn’t take offense to his comment. 

Then, Rey was walking back into the room. She sighed loudly, to draw both of your attention and began to gather her coat. “My boss needs me at work. Someone misfiled something or other and now I have to dig them out of their mess.” She pushed a few messy brown hairs back into place, expecting you to stand and join her. 

“Kylo can drive me home, right?” You had seen the black Rolls Royce out front. Might as well put it to good use, right.

Rey shook her head. “Come on, we don’t want to impose on Kylo.”

However, he quickly interjected. “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind having some more time for conversation.” 

Rey’s eyes narrowed at him for a long while, but once she saw your pleading eyes she sighed in defeat. “If that’s what you would like to do. Call me when you get home, then.” You nodded. After goodbye hugs were given, Rey was out the door. 

“Would you mind if we walked out to the garden? The roses are positively divine and I’d love to see them up close.”

_ Anything for you,  _ was his immediate thought. Instead, he was nodded and standing to usher you beyond the sun room to the grand patio doors. Light poured in through the glass panes and gave a delicate warmth to your skin. You glanced over at Kylo, watching as the sun caught his beautiful brown eyes making the brown and green flecks more obvious. As he swung the patio door open, the gust of outside air had you breathing deep. 

You rushed over towards the red roses you had admired from the other side of the window, bending over to take a whiff. Your hand darted out to pick one, only to make you jump back and cry out in pain. A thorn had pricked your thumb. 

“Oh!” He was rushing to your side and taking your hand to inspect. It wasn’t an injury worth noting, but it had his heart racing nonetheless. “I should have warned you of the thorns.” 

You shook your head. “It’s alright.” His hand was still holding yours and neither of you had any intention of breaking away. 

Guilt was once again compressing his lungs while he looked over your face once more. He needed to tell you the truth. Deciding to make his move, he breathed your name out and the dreamy look in your eyes dissipated. 

Your shoulders slouched as worry crept onto your sweet smiling face. He couldn’t stand it. 

“When I asked if we had met before, I already knew the answer.” His words seemed to catch in his throat. It was awkward explaining that everything about yourself you’ve mentioned thus far is a lie. He just didn’t want to hurt you. “We did meet. Nearly two decades ago. Then, you knew me as Ben.” He surveyed your face for a response, but your expression gave no indication of your thoughts. “I guess, I’m still Ben. I don’t know. Things just aren’t the same.” He began to hurriedly explain.

Then, you began to laugh. Chest barreling laughter that echoed throughout the courtyard. Were you laughing at his cowardice? Were you mad? He couldn’t tell. As soon as hurt flashed in his eyes, you were quick to pull him in a close embrace. 

“I knew there was something so familiar about you!” You exclaimed, making his heartbeat slow its rapid pace. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Your eyes had filled with tears and you looked up at him with a grin. 

The question had no right answer. At least, not one that came easy to him. “It’s complicated.” Was all he offered. “Have to keep up appearances.”

You released him from your embrace, and again turned back to the flowers. This time, careful of the thorns, you picked one. “Well,  _ Ben _ — or Kylo? I’m not sure which you prefer — I’ll tell you a secret in exchange.” You plucked a petal and crushed it in your fingers. “I was devastated when I moved. Fifteen year old me was head over heels for you, but daddy got transferred to a new station and...” You trailed off, smiling wistfully. You tucked the freshly picked flower behind his ear. “I would’ve married you if you had asked. Would’ve done anything for you.” 

In an instant, his lips were crushing against yours. He kissed you long and hard, as if he would be eighteen all over again and have you slip away from him. His tongue eagerly moved to explore your mouth, and you let him. The soft moan you made against his lips had his pants tightening. 

The kiss was broken so he could look at you, flushed and disheveled. Unsure of the words to say next. “Do you want to...come upstairs?” He spoke them for you. You nodded eagerly, internally kicking yourself for seeming too excited. 

Taking you by the hand, he ushered you up the large winding staircase leaving you no time to admire the marble flooring. You shrunk seeing a servant’s eyes linger on your entwined fingers, but Kylo snarled at them causing them to scurry off to make busy somewhere else. 

His bed was a California king, fitted with grey thousand thread count sheets and a beautiful black silk duvet on top of it all. The windows were fitted with blackout curtains, leaving the room rather dark. Even in the tiny bit of light you had, Kylo was wrapping his hand around your right breast. You squeaked from the surprise of the action, but leaned into it. He recaptured your lips, tasting you once more. He backed you towards the foot of the bed, making you collapse back onto it once your thighs hit the edge. You looked up at him, watching his chest rise and fall with his lips red and swollen. He admired your body against the backdrop of his duvet for only a minute, before pulling your dress up and over your head. 

He was shocked to see you had come to his home wearing no bra. You had practically prepared for this moment. Tossing the thought to the back of his mind, he moved to allow his mouth to explore the expanse of skin between your breasts, sucking and nipping at the spot against your sternum. You couldn’t help but squirm, forcing him to hold your hips in place with his big hands. 

“Fuck,” He swore against your collarbone. “I’ve thought about this so many times.” The admittance was an absentminded one. He was so caught up in his lust and the thought of being inside you, he couldn’t contain himself. 

Your eyes followed as his fingers deftly dipped inside your panties to collect the slick that had built up. Kylo’s heart practically skipped a beat when he felt how wet you were for him. After slipping your panties down your hips, his index finger slipped into your entrance and his thumb began to work over your clit. You gasped in surprise and jutted your hips up to grind against the digit. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “I’ve gotta get that pretty cunt all ready for me to fuck. I bet you’d love that, huh?” 

Gasping, you choked out a “Yes!” making him dig his thumb into your precious clit even harder. 

“You’re such a little slut.” His middle finger slid into you, craning upwards in search of that little spot that would make you see stars. “You’re cunt is so needy, as if it hasn’t been filled in so long. Practically begging me to fill you.” With a rough thrust of his fingers, he hit your g-spot and made you shout. His pace was unrelenting and rather forceful. You could feel yourself nearing that overflow of bliss and attempted to convey that to Kylo amongst your moans and gasps. Even so, he didn’t need your words. He could tell by the way you clenched around his fingers. 

“Cum for me.” He breathed into your ear and you fell undone. You gushed around his fingers, hips rolling into his hand to get everything out of the orgasm that you could. His fingers fucked you through the waves of bliss and tears welled in your eyes. He was right, it had been quite some time. 

Once it appeared you had caught your breath, his fingers slid out from between your thighs and slipped into his mouth. He sucked your juices from his fingertips as if they were the finest wine he had ever tasted. Then, removing them with a pop, he spoke up. “We’re not done yet.” 

Kneeling down, he pulled your legs over his shoulders and shoved his nose in your pussy. He inhaled deeply, committing the scent to memory. 

You two certainly were not done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this took forever srry!! i just got super blocked and then tros came out and stressed me the fuck out ahhhh. anyways, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it!! there should be more smut in chapters to come so i hope thats incentive to stick around lmao. i know this portrayal of kylo is a little softer, but its whatevs. i love him.
> 
> also thinking about writing a hurt/comfort songfic set to home with you by fka twigs. that sounds fun right!! i love hurting kylo.


End file.
